


Miraculous Christmas

by Genxha



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Almost Kiss, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genxha/pseuds/Genxha
Summary: Few days before Christmas Eve, Marinette had a unexcepted visit from a certain black-clad hero asking her for a favor.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Miraculous Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Un regalo inaspettato](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/716078) by Genxha. 



> Miraculous: the adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir - Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG Animation, De Agostini Editore, Nelvana, Cartoon Network Studios All rights belong to their respective owners.

**Evening of December 21st**

Marinette is looking at the computer screen, unsuccessfully looking for inspiration for the Christmas present to give to Adrien "Ugh" she mutters "I don't find anything interesting and none of the thirty-five gifts I've already prepared for him...” she continues, pointing to the small sofa in the corner of the pink bedroom“ it seems suitable for this Christmas.”.

"Tikki ..." the brunette moves her gaze from the computer to the little red Kwami, who rests her chin on her paws, thoughtful "hm" she says "I don't know what you could give him. You made the scarf for his birthday .. even if he thinks you didn't ... the hat last Christmas, with everything that happened ... The beret for the name day of his fifth name ... Ok not even that he knows it's yours” the little creature pauses “in my opinion, since those two have no idea they're yours, you could do something like that ”.   
The girl sighs, thinking of the beret and Bunnyx “I don't know Tikki, maybe we need something different! I did some trivial things to the others" Marinette points to the pile of packages and envelopes in a corner of the room "But I want something special for him ... Even if he already has everything! Ugh!" she snorts, resting her forehead on the table and staring at the floor "I'll try to call Alya, what she thinks, maybe she'll find something on the Internet, since her google-fu".

Marinette raises her head from the table and reaches out to grab the smartphone when out of the corner of her eye she sees Tikki hiding behind the PC screen. "Hm?" mumbles, looking around, peering into the room dimly lit by the computer monitor, a pair of table lamps on the counter to the left and the faint glow of the Paris lights from the round window on the opposite side, where quickly passes a dark shadow. The girl silently turns the swivel chair and gets up, slowly approaching the window on tiptoe. 

Marinette opens the window wide and looks out, shivering in the cold of the beginning of the night, covered only by her light pajamas. The girl looks to the sides, above and down on the but sees nothing. “Brr… how cold. I must have imagined it." she concludes, closing the window.   
Tikki looks out from behind the PC and whispers "There was someone", while her friend approaches the desk again and looks out the other window. "But there's no one" she whispers back, interrupting himself hearing footsteps on the terrace, near the trap door above the mezzanine. "Oh, I heard that!" Marinette says aloud as she climbs the ladder and climbs over the bed. "Who is there! Look, I'm calling the police! " threatens, loud enough to be heard from outside, then unlocks the hatch shut.

"Marinette? Don't worry, I'm not a thief! It's me! Chat Noir! " a well-known voice startles her, surprised.   
Marinette raises the door a little and looks out, finding herself in front of two green feline eyes “Chat Noir? You scared me! What ... how ... what are you doing here? " she asks, opening the hatch completely "Come inside, it's cold ..." inviting the blond hero to enter.   
"Can I?" he hesitates, putting his leg in the trap door   
“Of course! Hurry up, I'm in my pajamas!" she urges him, moving to make room as Chat Noir jumps into the opening.

"Be quiet when you close, please, and wait a sec, I get dressed" Marinette recommends, walking down the stairs and shivering.   
Chat Noir closes the hatch, turns around and realizes with some embarrassment that Marinette is wearing only a tank top and knee-length trousers in white cotton with pink polka dots "Er ... I'm sorry if I come here suddenly" he says while Marinette puts on a sweatshirt. The girl turns to look at him and replies “It doesn't matter” , her cheeks slightly red “What are you doing here? There is something wrong? An akuma?" he asks as she returns to the ladder.

"Huh? No no, don’t be afraid Marinette, there’s no danger! And since I'm here, nothing could happen, I'd protect you! " replies the hero, sitting on the last step "I'm here because ... well I need a favor!".   
Marinette opens her eyes wide “A favor? A superhero asking ... a favor? TO ME?" she snaps, risking tripping over his own feet.   
Chat Noir goes to help her but sees that the girl regains her balance. "Actually it's not a favor because I'd pay you" he continues, putting a hand behind his head "well ... you should wrap my gift for Ladybug!" concludes, all in one breath.

Marinette remains still for a moment. “Oh, man,” she thinks, “ask me for the present for… me! What do I do now?" looking for Tikki "I can't tell him no, I'm too curious!" then she recomposes himself "ah, eh ... or ... ok, le-let's talk about it, what is it?" she replies to Chat Noir, beckoning him to get off.   
"So" he begins "I would like to give her a scarf in the color of her costume, you know, these magical costumes protect from the cold, but not so much ...".   
Marinette looks at him nodding “Well yes, I can make a scarf” she replies, with a half smile “and how do you want it? Wool or some other fabric? I would ... wait ..." the girl passes by Chat Noir as she goes to her work table to get something from a drawer "this!" she exclaims, placing a piece of microfiber in the same color as Ladybug's costume on the table.   
The boy approaches, putting himself next to Marinette to look at the fabric “yes, the color looks just the same to me! How did you do?" he asks, turning towards her "Eh, well you know ... I have..." hesitates “an eye for these things, I want to become a fashion designer!"   
"I believe it!" he says "that's why you have all these photographs of Adrien Agreste eh?". Marinette feels her cheeks getting hot "The .. eh... that ... the grapho... photographs of ..." she turns to the wall, embarrassed "Yes, I'm passionate about fashion!"   
Chat Noir looks at her raising an eyebrow and barely holding back a laugh “she's reddened! It's not that ..." he thinks, then tries to change the subject "So, listen, how much I must pay for the scarf?"   
Marinette, her cheeks still pink, looks at him over her shoulder "Oh, nothing, Chat Noir ... it's for one of the heroes of Paris!".   
"Ah ... okay ... so, thanks, Marinette" says the Chat Noir "I'll pay off somehow." concludes. "Oh no, come on, I gladly do it for you ..." Marinette replies "... with everything you do for Paris it's the least I can do!", Thinking "I should be an actress!".   
"Of course I'll put some black polka dots on him!" adds the brunette, taking some black fabric from another drawer, reflecting "And when would you like this scarf, Chat Noir?" she asks.  
“Well, if you can by 23, I can give it to her on the eve” he explains   
“23 .. It’s two days, yes, it is not a long thing. You will have it. But please don't scare me like this anymore. " accepts Marinette.   
Chat Noir puts his hand behind his head "I'm sorry again, I just didn't know ...".   
She dismisses the sentence with a gesture "Forget it, now ... go now, however, I don't want to explain to my parents why I'm in my pajamas and you're in my room".   
"You're right, Marinette" agrees the hero, climbing the ladder to exit. “And, Marinette? Thanks" Chat Noir tells her as she slips into the hatch of the terrace "See you in two days, you are fantastic, Princess!" he salutes her by pointing two fingers to his forehead, before letting the hatch close.

"What the..." Marinette stands still, one hand on her chin, looking at the closed hatch "T ... Tikki? Have you heard? She called me princess… ”.   
The Kwami comes out of her hiding place “Well come on, that was… nice. And you could have chased him away and instead you accepted! ”.   
Marinette looks at her “Yes, I agreed to get myself a Christmas present. And I still don't know what to give to Adrien! " she despairs, with one hand on her forehead, then turns to the wall where she has attached the photos of Adrien taken from the fashion magazines “Um… Idea, Tikki! A nice photo holder made by me with inside… with inside… "Marinette rushes to take her cell phone "Gallery… saved images…." she mumbles “Here! This!" she exclaims then triumphantly, they show the phone to Tikki.   
The image is a photo of Nino, Alya, and Marinette that looks at Adrien with adoring eyes. “Hm… yeah, great idea. Until you find a better photo! " Tikki chuckles looking at the picture and getting a sideways glance from her friend "Pff … This is perfect!" Marinette goes to the work table and turns on the sewing machine "now I'd better get busy with Ladybug's gift! Will you keep me company, Tikki, or do you keep saying bad things? " he asks, sticking his tongue out at the red Kwami.

**Morning of December 23rd**

"Here, and with this the packages are officially finished!" exclaims Marinette putting Adrien's gift together with those for the other school friends "This afternoon they will all come to pick them up, I hope Adrien is there too" the brunette sighs, looking at the photo of the model "even though I know she doesn't even see me now. I am a friend. Pff.." snorts. Tikki flies close to Marinette's face saying “Come on, smile… It's Christmas! You will see that he will like the gift!"   
"At least that!" agrees the girl.

**Afternoon of December 23rd**

Alya enters the pastry shop, all cheerful “Hi Mari! Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, Mr. Dupain, Merry Christmas!"   
“Thanks Alya, best wishes to your family, too" Sabine replies, while Tom, returning to the back room "Merry Christmas!".   
Marinette approaches her friend, hugs her "Merry Christmas, Alya" she tells her, and then exchanges gifts.   
"He didn't come, huh?" asks Alya, taking her friend aside, that makes a sad face "No, not yet ...".   
At that moment Marinette's cell phone rings "Speak of the devil" she comments, while answering Adrien's video call.   
"Hello, Marinette" the boy begins from the screen "Sorry if I could not come ... you know, my father" the image puts a hand behind his neck "Our bodyguard will come to bring you the gift. And in any case a Merry Christmas! ”.   
Marinette looks at the screen with a half smile “Ah… well… don't worry. Merry Christmas to you too. See you at school. And thanks for the gift, I'll have you bring mine. I have to go now, bye Adrien. And again Merry Christmas!" she answers, then hangs up and looks at Alya sadly.   
"Come on, at least he will have your gift" tries to console the redhead, putting her hands on her shoulders "Yes but ... uff" Marinette snorts "Thanks, Alya".   
Now I have to go, Mari. Cheer up, it's Christmas! I'll call you later." the redhead goes out waving goodbye.

Adrien looks at the phone after finishing the call "Marinette seemed down in the dumps ... maybe I shouldn't have asked her for the gift for Ladybug" he thinks as he scrolls through the notifications on the phone and sees the birthday messages from all his friends. And of Kagami, even though her family doesn't celebrate Christmas. Adrien looks for Plagg "You know we have to go out tonight, right?" he asks   
"Yes, of course I know ... you have to go to Marinette to get the gift, you don't talk about anything else!" the other replies, annoyed "But you should also bring something to Marinette, like camembert!" the black Kwami continues. Adrien stares at him with a grimace “Plagg! I would never give a girl some cheese! But I have something else in mind!"

**Evening of December 23rd**

Marinette is measuring her room pacing back and forth “Why the hell am I so nervous? After all, one of the superheroes of Paris commissioned me a gift for Ladybug. And just that... but Ladybug is me! So why should I be nervous? Tomorrow he will give me the gift, I will pretend to be surprised but no, I will not succeed, so he will think who knows what and will continue to be a bummer and then I will have to tell him no again because if not everything happens and then he will be sad and he will probably come to ME to talk to someone just that it's all my fault!" she thinks, imagining the various scenes she is describing, until a noise brings her back to Earth: someone is knocking on the hatch of the terrace.   
The girl rushes to open, finding two green eyes in front of her “Hello, Princess! Were you waiting for .. mew? " Chat Noir greets her, putting her head in the hatch "May I enter?" Marinette glares at him for the horrible pun "Come on, Kitty, come in!" he says, making room for him. Chat Noir slips upside down into the hatch, descending onto the loft on all fours, then moves to the side to allow Marinette to close the hatch. She looks at him in that funny pose and as she passes by, she can't resist ruffling his hair as she goes down to get the package. Chat Noir did not expect the contact and is surprised for a moment, Marinette looks at him embarrassed "Oh ... sorry! I don't know why… I…” he recovers immediately “Come on, it's nothing! After all, my charm is irresistible! " he exclaims, making her smile. "Better I’ll give you the gift" says Marinette, going to take the package to get out of the embarrassment and passing it to the boy who in the meantime has come down from the loft "Here you are, I'm sure .. I'm sure she'll like it!" he says, handing the package to Chat Noir, wrapped in red paper with small green Christmas trees "I wrapped it, you have a note to put in it, right?" the girl asks. Chat Noir is taken by surprise "uh ... a note... no, I really didn't think about it!"   
Marinette covers her face with one hand "Here" she says, taking a card from the desk "write it here before giving it to her!".   
Chat Noir takes the card and puts it in one of the pockets of the costume, then looks at Marinette “Thanks again for the scarf. Well, are you… busy? I mean now. I would like ... to repay you in some way and well ... I thought ... Marinette, do you want to see Paris as you've never seen it before? " she stares at him without understanding "What?" she asks.   
The boy looks into her blue eyes “Come with me, I assure you that the view deserves to go out in this cold. Or don't you trust Chat Noir?" he asks at the end.   
Marinette thinks “I knew… but I can't tell him no, he might suspect something… on the other hand…” then she says “Ok, but first you tell me where you want to go!”.   
Chat Noir continues to look at her "Well, it must have been a surprise but ... what about the top of the Eiffel Tower?" she thinks about it and then “Oh… Okay! I put on my coat and let's go. Mom and Dad aren't there! ”.

The two boys are on the terrace, Marinette closes the hatch so that it can be reopened from the outside. Chat Noir offers her his arm "hold on tight and don’t worry, I will not make you fall" he recommends, while the girl puts an arm around his shoulders and he takes her in his arms. "What a good smell ..." thinks the hero in black, a little embarrassed, then jumps from the terrace using the baton as a pole to cross the road, to the roof of the building opposite, feeling Marinette holding him tighter.   
“It's not like having superpowers” Marinette thinks, closing her eyes shut “I think I'll be back by foot!”.

A few jumps and the two are on top of the Eiffel Tower, the symbol of Paris and France.   
"You can open your eyes now, we're here." says Chat, placing her on the ground "Are you okay?" he asks immediately after   
"Yes, thank you" she replies, shivering in the icy wind "Wow!" exclaims Marinette "And ... It's so beautiful, Chat Noir!" she says looking around to the expanse of city lights, also illuminated by Christmas lights. Marinette already knew that sight, like Ladybug, but now it was different, she felt much smaller in front of that sight and approaches Chat Noir, who puts an arm around her shoulders.   
The two remain a couple of minutes quiet to contemplate the lights of Paris, then Marinette shivers from the cold "Do you want us to go back?" Chat Noir asks her "Yes, maybe it's better." Marinette agrees, realizing only then that the boy surrounds her shoulders with an arm and feels her cheeks warm up, hoping that he doesn't notice.

A few minutes later I'm back on the terrace. "Thanks Chat Noir!" says Marinette at the exact moment when Chat Noir says “Thanks Marinette!”. The two look at each other and burst out laughing, then Marinette catches her breath   
“Thanks for the trip, I meant. And don't worry, she'll like the gift! " she says.   
"No, thank you!" he replies, tucking the package into the belt of the costume "And Merry Christmas again, Princess!" greets, turning and climbing on the railing "Merry Christmas, Chat Noir!" she exclaims, watching him jump.

The girl goes back to the room and Tikki comes out of her hiding place in her purse. "We should be on patrol tonight" she reminds Marinette "You're right, but we wait for Chat Noir to go out, I don’t want him to see Ladybug leave my room! Tikki! Spots on! "

The patrol turns out to be very quiet and when Ladybug returns to her room she discovers that on the Bugphone there is a message from Chat Noir telling her to be on top of the Eiffel Tower after midnight on the 24th. Marinette is not at all surprised, since it is the second time. that Chat Noir takes her where she would later like to take her alter ego.

**1 AM, December 25th**

Ladybug throws the yo-yo from the top floor open to the public of the Tower and begins to climb the last stretch, towards the top. The parisian streets below her are still crowded with people celebrating Christmas and a light snowfall is starting.

The girl arrives at the top, silent, hearing Chat Noir singing a nursery rhyme about a cat waiting for its Lady. Marinette feels a squeeze in her heart as she remembers the other occasions she heard it but tries to smile when she greets him “Hi, Kitten! To what do I owe this invitation? ".   
Chat Noir turns around holding the package “Hey Bugaboo.. sorry, I know you don't like it… Mylady. I wanted to give you something for Christmas."   
"Oh. Nice of you ... but I didn't bring you anything!" Ladybug answers.   
Chat Noir looks at her "Don't worry, your presence is enough for me ..." he replies, lowering his voice and taking a step forward, while white flakes begin to fall around them.  
"Well ..." Chat Noir scratches the back of his neck "Merry Christmas, Mylady" he says, handing a red package to Ladybug with the other hand.  
She says "Thanks, kitty ..." taking it.   
"Come on, open it!" he urges her. Ladybug unwraps the package and pulls out a well-known red scarf with black polka dots but exclaims "Oh, thanks Chat Noir, how beautiful!" as she turns it over in his hand, wearing it.

The white flakes turned into a heavy snowfall. Chat Noir looks around, getting a little closer to her partner. “I don't need a Christmas present with you and this wonderful show” he whispers, pointing to the city below them.   
Ladybug approaches the edge of the platform they are standing on and observes the city lights. "It's true, it's beautiful." agrees.  
"May I?" Chat Noir asks, gently taking Ladybug's hand, which she lets. They watch the snow fall on the illuminated city for a while, until Ladybug sighs. 

The girl turns to Chat Noir "Hey, kitten ..." she begins, making him turn around, then gets up on tiptoe and whispers "Merry Christmas, Chat Noir" giving him a tender kiss on the lips.


End file.
